Daniel Langley
President Daniel Langley was the elected leader of the Fur-Human Federation. Elected in 2104, Langley was halfway through his second term when the NANHI Crisis became a galactic conflict. Langley was strongly reliant on his military chiefs of staff, as well as his Secretary of Defense, Albus Geralds. Langley was assassinated in 2110 by Geralds, who would attempt to have Admiral Seetan and his team framed and incarcerated for the event, using doctored surveillance video and witness statements by those loyal to him. Early Life Birth and Childhood Daniel Langley was born in 2070 in Marble Heights, Neptune. His father, Neptunian Chancellor Sean Langley, and his mother, a well known legal advisor, raised him with politics as a major factor in his life, with the hopes that he would follow in his father's footsteps and go towards planetary government. Langley attended private elementary and high schools. Earning fantastic marks, he then went to the prestigious Foxworth University on Luna, where he soon began his career working for the moon's chancellor's office. Langley went quiet for a few years after earning his Masters, doing small jobs and interning for various campaign offices around the system, before being elected as Governor of the American Province on Earth. He served there for eight years, earning himself a very high approval rating, and continued working in the Governer's office after his final term ended. Finally, in 2101, he announced in candidacy for President of the Fur-Human Federation. Despite his limited experience purely in local governments (as opposed to his opponents, who had working in the Federation's Office of the President, or had been Chancellors of a planet or moon), he soared in the approval ratings, and in 2104, he was announced as the next President of the Federation. Presidency As President, Langley secured his position by establishing peaceful relations and ensuring the continued membership of certain provinces within the Federation, including numerous countries in the Middle East on Earth, the Russian Province, and several Provinces on other planets. Langley also established a temporary truce between the hostile colony on Jupiter, which was under NANHI control. During his first term, however, NANHI began a series of insurgent attacks on the Federation, and thanks to intelligence operations planned by the Intergalactic Intelligence Agency, Langley was able to publicize NANHI's involvement in the attacks and ordered an immediate embargo on Jupiter until a surrender was received. NANHI took this as a death sentence due to the vital need for supplies from the Federation, and declared war, mobilizing their surprisingly large military in an attempt to force the Federation to submit. Langley ordered his military chief's to carry out numerous operations to destabilize NANHI, as well as control the casualties, in the hope of forcing NANHI to surrender and rejoin the Federation versus simply wiping them out by force. Unbeknownst to him, his Secretary of Defense, and longterm friend Albus Geralds was secretly running NANHI's operations, using his position within the Federation to keep them informed of the military's actions, and allowing NANHI to overcome many of their operations. Betrayal and Assassination In 2110, Geralds' actions had attracted the attention of Navy Chief, Admiral Crow Seetan, who began to accuse the Secretary of treason. Due to his personal friendship with Geralds, Langley disregarded the accusations as an emotional outburst, as Seetan had lost his former commanding officer and friend, Richard Walker. However, Geralds' actions became more and more severe, and soon, even Langley began to suspect his intentions. Langley tasked the IIA with investigating Geralds' communications to sooth his mind, but during an attack on Federation land by NANHI, Geralds, along with a handful of loyalists, restrained Langley and confirmed his suspicions. Seetan and his team arrived to attempt to rescue Langley, but Geralds, knowing they would come, killed the President with a gunshot to the head, and framed the event on the team, indicating that he had doctored footage and witnesses that would testify to the Admiral's betrayal. He attempted to kill Seetan as well, but failed thanks to Seetan's associate, Risky, intervening. Risky was shot and thought to be dead, and Seetan and the remainder of his team were arrested by SDF forces. Funeral Langley's funeral was broadcasted system-wide, and Geralds spoke at the service. Langley was buried in Arlington National Cemetery, in the American Province. Seetan, due to his incarceration, missed the funeral and service. Langley's Vice President, Jackson Morrow, took his place as Acting President, and finished Langley's term, before being replaced with President Ryan Arlo, who became the first president of the new United Federation, and the first non-human President.